Absorbing Replication
The ability to absorb and replicate anything. Combination of Absorption, Adaptive Replication and Shapeshifting. Advanced version of Digestive Assimilation. Also Called *Ultimate Lifeform Capabilities Users can absorb any material/phenomenon and replicate its properties within themselves. Said properties may then be encoded for later use and potential combinations. This makes a very effective defense, as attacks received not only strengthen users instead of hurting them, but even add to their options. It is also very useful to break restrains, as users can merge through them or simply absorb their way to freedom. Users may briefly fuse with objects and beings to memorize their properties/patterns without damaging them, or assimilate/drain them dry to empower their new abilities or build up their resources. Some users may even use it as a weapon, literally devouring their opponents alive along with their weapons, armors and powers. They can also shape their body's form and properties to match the current situation, shapeshift various tools and weapons based on absorbed data, and even recombine assimilated properties into new and more powerful ones. Advanced users may learn to reverse the process, transferring abilities and various properties to others, and even reconstructing absorbed beings and objects, though both applications directly tap in the user's reserves. Applications *Absorption **Information ***DNA Absorption ***Knowledge Absorption ***Power Absorption ***Aura Absorption **Assimilation ***Biological Absorption ***Technological Assimilation ***Mental Assimilation ***Divine Ingestion **Ethereal ***Magical Energy Absorption ***Psychic Energy Absorption ***Life-Force Absorption ***Divine Siphoning **Inanimate ***Matter Absorption ***Energy Absorption ***Space-Time Absorption ***Reality Consumption **Supportive ***Assimilation Shield ***Dimensional Storage ***Absorption Resilience ***Matter/Energy Conversion *Adaptive Replication **Hybrid Physiology **Ability Tier Activation **Elemental Recomposition **Power Mixture *Shapeshifting **Shapeshifting Combat **Supernatural Regeneration **Powers Via Object/Weapon **Multi-Shapeshifting *Gestalt Form **Matter/Mind Melding **Properties Indexing **Soul Distribution **Remaking *Derived Abilities **Size/Density Manipulation (limited by the volume/mass accumulated) ***Self-Power Augmentation (convert resources into power boosts) **Kinetic Energy Manipulation (absorb and manipulate kinetic energy) ***Elemental Manipulation (absorb and manipulate elements) **Recreation (limited to assimilated/memorized objects/entities) ***Fusionism (recombine properties/patterns into new ones) **Weapon Manipulation (limited to memorized weaponry) ***Cutting/Impale (absorbing blades/projectiles) **Consciousness Transferal (absorbing/implanting minds) ***Mental Mimicry (absorbing/replicating thoughts) ***Subliminal Messaging (reversed absorption) **Life Mastery (implant a piece of the user, allowing complete control) ***Life Creation (generate new life forms based on absorbed data) **Elemental Constructs (semi-independent data-based constructs) ***Materialized Guardian (elemental extensions of the user) **Data/Technology Manipulation (fusing with technological devices) ***Technomorphism (take on replicated technological properties) **Stochastic Mimicry (assimilating into a complex mathematical equation controlling self probability) ***Mathematics Physiology (an advanced state of self formula, achieved when their own state of being has been cracked) **Emotional Attuned Physiology (absorb and replicate emotional energy) ***Emotional Energy Manipulation (manipulate the replicated energy) **Imperceptibility (undetectable via perfect environmental replication) ***Intangibility (phase through objects by merging with them) ***Spatial Mimicry (absorbing/replicating space-time itself) **Solid Merging (fusing with and spreading into the environment) ***Environmental Manipulation (taking control and reshaping it) **Cosmic Energy Absorption (absorb and manipulate cosmic phenomena) ***Cosmic Energy Physiology (ascend to cosmic forms via replication) **Defunct Physiology (users have no structural weakness) ***Reforming (nullify damage by remodeling the body) Associations *Absolute Attack *Absolute Defense *Adaptive Replication *Omnifarious Limitations *Absorption may have limited speed/range/storage. *Shapeshifting is limited by the mass/energy stored. *Transfer/reconstruction drain the user's resources. Known Users *Absorbing Man (Marvel) *David Banner (Hulk 2003) *Kevin E. Levin (Ben 10) *Osmosians (Ben 10) *The Maumet (Beyonders: Chasing the Prophecy) Gallery